Gotta Buy Time
by Yukito097
Summary: Set during Episode 5 of the anime, Tomoyo has to buy Sakura enough time to capture the JUMP card by distracting Maki Matsumoto, by any means possible.


Tomoyo heard the noises from the front of the store. She knew that Sakura wasn't finished yet. She knew that she had to keep stalling Ms. Matsumoto until Sakura had captured the Clow Card, but there was a problem: she was running out of things to say.

She could spend hours upon hours discussing the grand history and technical details of video cameras to a fellow enthusiast, but to an amateur like Maki Matsumoto, there was only so much that she could say that the other person could actually follow.

"Did you know that video editing doesn't involve cutting and pasting tape?" She was grasping at straws now. "Editing a video involves copying the scenes that you think are good." Ms. Matsumoto nodded, but the blank stare on her face showed that she was no longer following the conversation one bit.

' _Sakura-chan, if you don't hurry, I'll run out of things to talk about!_ '

Tomoyo continued stalling for as long as she could, deciding to throw in her own thoughts on digital videos to buy more time. "Digital video has the best video quality of them all. Although it's nice that digital video can be copied perfectly… there is a tough problem caused by copyrights."

Maki continued nodding, if only because it had become a habit.

"And when you're in a backlit situation, you use the inner side of the lens-" Tomoyo was interrupted by a crashing sound from the store's front.

"There's someone in the shop!" Maki attempted to move forwards to investigate, but she was halted by Tomoyo, who had wrapped her arms around Maki's waist.

"Wait, Maki-san!"

"W-What is it?" Maki asked. "I have to investigate that sound."

"But… I'm not feeling well!"

Maki stopped and looked down at Tomoyo with concern. She kneeled down and placed a hand on Tomoyo's forehead and then on her own, comparing their temperatures. "You don't seem to have a fever…"

"I-It's not that." Tomoyo shifted her eyes about, sweat dripping down her head. She needed to think of _something_ that would keep Maki from seeing Sakura using her magic. _Anything_. "I-It's down… there…"

"You have a tummy ache?" Maki asked.

Tomoyo shook her head, and slowly reached out to grab one of Maki's hands. Shaking, she brought Maki's hand towards herself, placing it under her dress and bringing it up. Maki gasped and Tomoyo shuddered as the two made contact.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…"

"P-Please…" Tomoyo closed her eyes and pressed Maki's hand further into her panties, wincing from the touch. "I feel s-strange. Please, Maki-san…"

Tomoyo was very aware of what she was doing. She had discovered many things during her visits to the internet, including a very particular genre of manga that was clearly not catered for her age. She knew what she was doing, and that it could keep Maki distracted for long enough. She just had to play the part.

"Tomoyo-chan, you can't-"

"But I feel hot, my head is spinning, and I have butterflies," Tomoyo said, whimpering as she grinded slowly against Maki's hand. She felt herself growing wet and blushed. "Please help me, Maki-san. I don't want to feel like this…"

"Tomoyo-chan…" Maki closed her eyes, took in a deep breath… and then nodded her head. "Alright. But you can't tell anybody about this. If you do, I'll get in trouble."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone. Please, help me…"

"I'll help you, but just this once. And then _promise_ me that you'll never ask somebody to do this ever again."

"I promise."

Maki took in a deep breath, exhaled, and then nodded. She steadily reached her other hand to lift up Tomoyo's dress, revealing a pair of silky white panties with a little red ribbon, and a pair of shaking legs. "If you're nervous, we can stop."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm fine. Please…"

"Well, be sure to let me know if you want to stop." Maki gripped either side of Tomoyo's panties as Tomoyo held up her dress, and gently lowered them down. She gulped, seeing Tomoyo's small, hairless cunny right before her. ' _I shouldn't be doing this,_ ' she reminded herself, but alas, she could not stand to see the child suffer and do nothing whilst she pleaded for her help.

Tomoyo felt a rush of cold air between her legs and shivered. "M-Maki-san?" ' _This is more embarrassing than I thought it would be. But I have to delay her, for Sakura-chan's sake!_ '

"Right, then I'll…" Maki gently slid a hand between Tomoyo's legs, pressing her fingers delicately against her soft mound. She blushed as she felt Tomoyo dripping onto her hand, and started to slowly move about in small circles. She heard Tomoyo gasping and whimpering from her touch and looked up to find her eyes clenched shut. "Is this okay?"

"Mmmm-move them f-faster…" Tomoyo had only intended to delay Maki. She had played with herself before, after discovering it online, so she was used to the feeling of fingers fondling her lips. But she had failed to account for the gentle touch of another. The feeling was too strong, and she needed more.

Maki sped up her hand, eliciting a few moans as she did so. As she continued to rub Tomoyo's lips, she felt the dampness between Tomoyo's legs increase. A thought passed through her mind, and she gulped. "L-Let me know if this starts to hurt."

Tomoyo was confused, but before she had time to process Maki's request, her eyes widened as she felt a long, slender finger entering inside of her. She covered her mouth with her free hand in order to stop herself from crying out. Her moans muffled into her hands, Tomoyo struggled to remain standing as she felt Maki's finger sliding in-and-out, in a steady rhythm.

' _I have to hold on! I have to buy Sakura-chan enough time!_ ' Maki sped up. Tomoyo knew that she wouldn't last much longer, but she still tried her best to hold it in. To not reach her climax until she was sure that Sakura was finished.

"You don't have to hold it in," Maki said, grasping one of Tomoyo's legs to give her some extra support. "If you feel it coming, let it all out."

Tomoyo gave one final whimper as she finally felt herself being thrust over the edge. Her knees buckled, and she sprayed everything out onto Maki's hand, creating a small puddle on the floor between her feet. Images of Sakura flashed through Tomoyo's mind as she came, and she just barely resisted calling out her name.

As Maki cleaned up the small puddle left on her kitchen's floor, Tomoyo took a moment to catch her breath and collect herself. Her first orgasm couldn't even compare to what she was presently experiencing. Her fingers were not as long as Maki's were. Not as skilled. She had intended to simply delay Ms. Matsumoto, but she had experienced a pleasure unlike anything that she had ever felt before.

"How are you feeling?" Maki asked.

Tomoyo looked and said, as she smiled, "Much better. Thank you."

Maki smiled, despite the situation that she was in. "I'm glad… Oh! The shop…"

Tomoyo gasped. She watched as Maki rose to her feet and bit her lip. She still had to stall a little more. Without thinking, Tomyo thrust herself forward and wrapped her arms around Maki's waist. "H-Hold on!"

"W-What now?" Maki asked, taking a nervous step back.

"I… want to thank you for helping me."

Maki gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile and said, "You don't have to thank me, really."

"No, I do!" Tomoyo insisted, pulling up Maki's dress and rushing inside. She came face-to-face with a pair of lacey black panties and hesitated.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo quickly pulled down the panties, exposing Maki's more-mature womanhood. It was hairy, and also… dripping. Tomoyo smirked. "Maki-san, I want to return the favour."

"T-That's not necessary," Maki insisted as she scrambled to lift up her dress. "Please, Tomoyo-chan, you can't- AH!" Maki dropped her dress as she felt something small flick against her clitoris. It wasn't a finger; it was too wet, and too wide. It was Tomoyo's tongue, flicking against the small nub, teasing it.

Tomoyo had read about the 'clitoris' and knew that it was a sensitive spot. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the taste wasn't bad. It was sweet. Somewhat bitter, but not in a bad way. She tried suckling on the clit a bit. She heard Maki trying to stifle her cries, and she felt a tinge of pride and joy inside of her, before feeling a pair of hands against the back of her head.

Maki, losing control of her senses, pressed Tomoyo further into her. "T-Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo stopped sucking on Maki's clit so that she could lap up some of the juices that were leaking from her lips. She moaned pleasurably as she tasted them, and then closed in on the source, meeting Maki's lips with her own.

Maki threw her head back as she felt Tomoyo's small tongue working its way inside of her, wriggling around randomly, without any rhyme or reason. It reminded Maki that Tomoyo was only a child, but that fact was irrelevant by that point. Maki bit into her finger and used her free hand to hold Tomoyo's head in place. "Nnnn… NGH!"

Tomoyo tried a number of things, from running her tongue in circles inside of Maki, to pulling and thrusting her tongue in-and-out, all to see what worked best. She felt a spot inside of Maki's vaginal walls that felt different. Somewhat rougher.

"T-THERE!" Maki cried out, feeling her G-spot being pressed by Tomoyo's tongue. "K-Keep licking there!"

Tomoyo obeyed, focussing her efforts entirely on that one area. She could feel Maki's legs trembling and could hear the room being filled with lustful moans and cries.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan… I-I'm cumming!"

Not too much time after receiving her warning passed before Tomoyo was assaulted as Maki's floodgates were released. She pulled her head back and took in a deep breath. Maki's juices sprayed all over her face, leaving Tomoyo's face and her hair drenched and sticky.

Maki felt Tomoyo crawling out of her dress and looked down to see the girl looking down at her hands, a look of amazement on her face. Maki blushed, seeing just how much she had gushed out all over the younger girl. "I-I'm sorry," she said, rushing over to a nearby sink and pouring some water onto her handkerchief. "Let me help to clean you up."

"Mm…" Tomoyo watched as Maki approached her, before kneeling down and wiping the wet handkerchief against her skin. "Did I… Did it feel good?"

Maki paused for a second, before responding, "Yes." She leaned forward and gave Tomoyo a gentle peck on the cheek. "It felt wonderful. Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled, and turned red as she felt her heart beating fast. Suddenly, the sound of the store's bell ringing alerted them both to somebody's presence in the shop.

"I-I'd better go and see who that is," Maki said, getting up to leave.

"A-Ah! M-Maki-saAH!" Tomoyo tripped and fell onto the floor. After picking herself up, Tomoyo looked down at her ankles to find that her panties were still wrapped around them. After pulling her panties back up, Tomoyo chased Maki into the store. There, she found Maki and Sakura, the latter giving Tomoyo a smile and a sly nod.

Tomoyo got the message: mission complete.

* * *

"Thank you for keeping Maki-san busy for me," Sakura said as she walked alongside Tomoyo down the street.

"Yeah. How did you even keep her busy for so long?" Kero asked.

Tomoyo giggled and placed her index finger before her lips. "I'm afraid that's a secret."


End file.
